Always the Forest
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Rape is ALWAYS best done in the forest. No one can see or hear you, and who would expect it? Sonourge.


Always the Forest

Sonic the Hedgehog was taking a walk for a change—rather than a run—through a forest. It was quite dark, and there was an aura nearby that seemed evil and familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was letting his guard down too much. Maybe it was Amy nearby about to attack him for something he didn't mean to upset him about. Wild to wilder theories drifted through his thoughts as he walked.

The stalker was quiet.

'It's just me, I'm sure.' The azure hedgehog thought.

He was wrong. Luck for the stalker, the hero walked right past the bush he was waiting for Sonic in, and he grabbed him, making him scream in terror, and then he crushed him up against a tree next to the bush. Now Sonic **knew** he was in trouble.

"Hey, _Blue_. Long time no see." The voice was seductive and cruel. It was a voice that Sonic knew and hated well.

"Scourge…." He whispered. It was completely unexpected that his evil twin would be here. He felt leather against his fur, hot breath on his neck, and…. Something hard? It was probably his knee. 'Why does he have to knee me in a weird place?' the sapphire hero wondered. 'But it's smaller than a knee. It's not as thick as a knee, at least. Am I just being paranoid again?'

"I'm taking a break from my hatred with everyone on my home planet, and I came to visit you especially, and you don't even give me a proper welcome? Heh. That just gives me an even _better_ excuse to punish you!" the green hedgehog smirked.

"Seems like a lousy excuse to me." Sonic said hatefully. He couldn't forgive the other hedgehog for the things that had been done to him in the past, so he treated him with contempt whenever they saw each other.

"It's been over a year, and I've kept an eye on you. I've noticed that you're _still_ pathetic, and no girl has _ever_ gotten with you. I saw that you're lonely."

"Since when dose that matter to _you_?"

"Because," Scourge pressed himself closer to Sonic, making Sonic worry even more about hat the hard thing pressing against him was. "I haven't been getting what _I_ want." Suddenly, the hero felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. The hard thing was no longer pressed against his backside, and was now deep inside of the welcoming hole that was **never** meant to be entered. He screamed in pain. "And I _always_ get what I want." Scourge growled.

The blue hedgehog was doubled over in pain, hurting from the foreign, unwelcomed feeling. He was panting.

'Why…. WHY? I thought he was the straightest hedgehog in the Multiverse! This is IMPOSSIBLE!'

"What I want is for you to suffer, and for me to get a good lay. I haven't fucked anyone in a while because everyone's mad at me, and then I thought, 'Hey! Why don't I kill two birds with one stone?' which is what brought me here." The emerald hedgehog began to thrust, relishing in his Mobian twin's screams of pain. He gripping the blue one's hips, and dug his nails in as he pumped in and out, drawing blood.

Tears fell from Sonic's eyes, which only pleased Scourge more. He slapped the firm sapphire ass to make him clench up around his dick.

"T-this might be why you don't have a girlfriend anymore!" Sonic said between sobs. "You HURT people during sex!"

"Not so, _bitch_. I usually take pleasure in my partner being happy, too, but _you_ are an exception." The lime Moebian said.

Now the hero felt determined. He didn't want his evil self to win this thing. It was a test of willpower and strength, and even if he was on the more painful end of the experience, he didn't **dare** lose. He braced himself more against the tree, and tried to think of something that would make the pain seem like it wasn't happening. He hated the idea, but he decided that it was his only choice. He was going to have to relax and take it. The sooner Scourge came, the better. Then he would be done with him. Right?

He tried to relax a little bit. He took deep breaths as he felt Scourge's thrusting, and then relaxed all the way. It wasn't the best idea. Now, the jade hedgehog was hitting something inside of the sapphire one, and the creamy walls of his anus were contracting a little at the more delightful sensation.

'Ahh…. Man that's good….' The azure hedgehog was horrified with himself. He was **enjoying** it now? The evil one was pounding ruthlessly against Sonic's prostate, causing the one being raped to start getting an erection.

"Hmm?" the green hedgehog looked over Sonic's shoulder and saw the throbbing organ. He smirked. "I didn't know you liked taking it up the ass _Sonic_."

"S-shut up!" Sonic growled, looking back at Scourge. In what little light they had, the heartless Moebian could see the heat in Sonic's cheeks. The hero looked away again, trying to keep the moans from coming out.

"Heh. You wanna moan, don't ya? You wanna scream my name like the faggot you are and cum all over the place, don't ya? Do it! It'll make me fuck you much _harder_." He whispered the last word in the sapphire hedgehog's ear, and he shivered. The idea sounded **very** tempting. He wanted to be fucked harder and faster. He **hated** that he liked this, but **loved** the feeling.

"I-I won't…."

"Come again? Speak up." Scourge thrust a little bit faster.

"I won't!"

"Say it louder!"

"I—OHH!" Sonic had accidently let a moan out. And now that one moan had slipped, more just kept coming. He spread his legs more to give his twin more access, and loudly moaned happily as he was roughly pounded.

'Fuck this is hot…. Who knew that my goody-two-shoes hero twin would make me feel like this!' Scourge thought. He could feel the orgasm coming out. He started to screw the hero harder and faster than before, and slapped his ass. Sonic enjoyed the added pain even more for some strange reason. Before the sapphire hedgehog even knew it, he had begun screaming Scourge's name over and over again. He contracted against the big, eight inch member, and wailed in delight as he experienced the most explosive orgasm of his life, splattering his sperm all over the tree trunk. He set the lime villain off when he came, and the hot seed flowed out of him and into Sonic. It was over.

They were breathing heavily and in sync as Scourge slowly pulled out of the once virgin hole.

"Damn…." The leather-wearing teen panted. "I've never gotten off like that before! I'm even too spent to go for round two…." He said. "Ad it's a shame, 'cause I could've raped you good. Of course…." He looked at Sonic's now soft cock. "You can't rape the willing, can you?" he smirked. Sonic blushed.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

Scourge left without another word, and the hero closed his eyes. Who would think to look for a thoroughly fucked hedgehog in a forest, anyway? He fell asleep. Oddly enough, what just happened repeated over and over in his dreams, making him wonder if this **always** happens in the forest; he decided that he might visit this place more often….

3


End file.
